wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiwony/9
}} ROZDZIAŁ IX Zaręczyny Józefa Domaszki z Lusią Hejbowską zgromadziły kilkadziesiąt osób z rodziny narzeczonej. Józef był sam. Pomimo egzaminujących i uporczywych spojrzeń, badających go bez przerwy, czuł się dość swobodnie, gdyż Lusia całą swoją pomysłowość skierowała ku uprzyjemnieniu mu wieczoru. Zresztą egzamin wypadł na korzyść Józefa. Dowiedział się o tym od pani Szczerkowskiej, która zbierała opinie, znoszone jej ze wszystkich stron, jako opiekunce Lusi. Rodzina uznała pana Domaszkę za przyzwoitego i poważnego kandydata do swego grona. Zaręczynowy pierścionek, nabyty przez Swojskiego w antykwarni, zyskał także uznanie dla dobrego gustu narzeczonego. Z różnych względów postanowiono przyspieszyć datę ślubu, co zresztą nie spotkało się ze sprzeciwem ani Lusi, ani Józefa. Ustalono, że uroczystość odbędzie się w kaplicy świętego Józefa przy ul. Polnej, po czym państwo młodzi wyjadą w podróż poślubną do Szwajcarii. Datę wyznaczono za trzy tygodnie, to jest natychmiast po trzeciej zapowiedzi. Tymczasem Józef zajął się ponownym przemeblowywaniem mieszkania, przy czym jako eksperta poprosił panią Szczerkowską. Okazało się – jak zresztą przewidywał – że gust pani Neumanowej i Rosiczki nie wzbudził uznania pani Szczerkowskiej. Tapety były za jaskrawe, urządzenie salonu zimne, a sypialni pretensjonalne. – Nie może pani sobie wyobrazić, panno Lusiu – mówił do narzeczonej – jak dalece wujenka wszystko w naszym przyszłym gniazdku wywraca do góry nogami! Połowę mebli musiałem przenieść na strych, do firmy, do redakcji, gdzie się dało. – Więc mamy mieszkać bez mebli? – żartowała. – Gdzież tam! Pani Szczerkowska zna najlepsze źródła istotnie pięknych mebli. Jeździmy od sklepu do sklepu godzinami. Kosztowało to sporo, ale Józef nie żałował pieniędzy. – Raz się człowiek żeni – wyjaśnił Swojskiemu – trudno. – Raz, dwa, albo i trzy – niewinnie zauważył ten. Po wyjeździe pani Krotyszowej Swojski stał się częstym gościem Szczerkowskich, dokąd wprowadził go Józef. Swojski najczęściej improwizował przy fortepianie, a Józef z Lusią siedzieli na kanapce i rozmawiali półgłosem. Gdy wkrótce po powrocie z Jarzębowa Lusia dowiedziała się o zmianie w redakcji w „Tygodniku Niezależnym”, była tym zaskoczona. Na szczęście Swojski w swój aksamitny sposób umiał tak postawić kwestię, że Lusia nie mogła potępić postępowania narzeczonego. Byłoby gorzej, gdyby spotkała Piotrowicza, ale ten gdzieś przepadł jak kamień w wodę i słuch o nim zaginął. Jednak Józef nie wyzbył się zupełnie niepokoju i wciąż dowiadywał się od doktora Żura, czy nie wie, gdzie się obraca i co porabia Piotrowicz. Żur wszakże też nic o tym nie wiedział, gdyż pozostając w wydawnictwie, musiał zerwać stosunki z dawnym zespołem. – W każdym razie nie ma go w Warszawie – zapewniał Józefa. Lusia nie chciała za nic w świecie obejrzeć mieszkania. Więcej, bo błagała wujenkę, by ta nie mówiła jej, co i jak jest urządzone. – Pozwólcie mi mieć niespodziankę – prosiła. – A jeżeli się pani nie spodoba! – pytał zmartwiony. – Wówczas chyba powieszę się z rozpaczy. – Musi się podobać. Pan jest za mało pewny siebie. – Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć, panno Lusiu – błagał – czy pani woli kolor niebieski czy zielony? – Zielony w niebieską kratkę – śmiała się. Kiedy wyłuszczał pewnego razu swe wątpliwości na ten temat przed Swojskim, wszedł Fartuszek, a wysłuchawszy kilku zdań zaopiniował: – Donna ast mobile, jak mówili starożytni Rzymianie. Dlatego nigdy się kobiecie nie dogodzi. Najlepiej zapowiedzieć san żardę, bez ogródek: – ma być statuskwo i koniec. A w ogóle nad drzwiami małżeńskiego domu najlepiej umieścić napis Dantego z tej jego alegorii: – Pascyjate ogni speramus. – Słusznie – z powagą potwierdził Swojski – należy odnowić czasy, gdy oblubienica pisała na drzwiach oblubieńca: – Gdzie ty Kajtuś, tam i ja Kasia... Prawda monsieur Fahrtouscheck? – O! Wualia! – ucieszył się ten – surowość obyczajów – panie! To grunt. W tymże czasie Józef miał dość przykrą wizytę. Mianowicie przyszła Natka. Nie mógł jej nie przyjąć, gdyż służący zameldował ją przy pani Szczerkowskiej, która właśnie wychodziła i którą musiał odprowadzić do przedpokoju, gdzie właśnie czekała Natka. Przywitał ją ozięble i sztywno, podając końce palców. Wprowadził do gabinetu i nie prosząc, by usiadła, zapytał sucho: – Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – Józek, ty gniewasz się na mnie? – Nie gniewam się. Zresztą postawmy na uboczu kwestię moich poglądów na różne rzeczy. Teraz chodzi o to, czym mogę ci służyć. Natka nieśmiało podeszła doń i powiedziała: – Przeczytałam w kurierku, że się żenisz z panną Hejbowską, i przyszłam ci powinszować, życzą szczęścia i powodzenia... – A... dziękuję bardzo. – To podobno śliczna panna i przecie bogata. Całe Terkacze do niej należą. Bardzo jestem szczęśliwa, że ty... – Nie ma o czym mówić – przerwał. – Józek?! – Cóż jeszcze?– burknął. – Ty na mnie nie rzucisz kamieniem, że ci się nie przyznałam do Wojtka i do dziecka!... Daruj mi, ja się tak wstydziłam. Józef przygryzł wargi. Chociaż postanowił od dawna nic nie mówić w tej sprawie, jednak nie wytrzymał. – A nie wstydziłaś się temu Wojtkowi powiedzieć żeś... tam... żeś żyła ze mną – wybuchnął. – On wymagał – spuściła oczy. – Aha!– skrzywił się ironicznie. – Miał prawo jako narzeczony... Zorientował się, że cała ta rozmowa jest więcej niż niepotrzebna. By uspokoić się, chodził chwilę po pokoju miarowymi krokami. – No cóż – zapytał po pauzie – przywieźliście waszego syna? – Jeszcze nie, Józieczku. Już tak sobie ułożyliśmy, że niech do końca lata wsi używa. Boże drogi, ja nawet nie wiem, jak mam ci dziękować za twoją, Józieczku, łaskę i dobroć dla nas. – No, nie trzeba przesadzać – chrząknął – ale obiecałem i co obiecałem, tego dotrzymałem. Nie zapomnę chłopca zapisać do jakiegoś przyzwoitego gimnazjum. Wszystkie koszty pokryję. Jakże mu na imię, bo zapomniałem? – Cezary. – Cezary? Hm, to dobrze. Tedy dziękuję ci za życzenia i muszę cię pożegnać, bo nie mam czasu. Natka zakręciła się na miejscu i odezwała się nieśmiało: – Mam jeszcze prośbę do ciebie, Józieczku. – Prośbę? – słucham – rzucił niecierpliwie. – Czy nie byłbyś tak życzliwy przyjść jutro na nasz ślub? Zrobiłbyś nam wielką łaskę. – Jutro? A no... hm... o której to? – Zaraz po nieszporach, u Zbawiciela. – No, owszem, będę... – Serdecznie dziękuję, serdecznie. – A wesela nie urządzacie? – zapytał obojętnie. – Mama chciała, ale Wojtek powiada, że szkoda czasu i atłasu, że obejdzie się. I pewnie ma rację, boć to zawsze dużo pieniędzy kosztuje. – Ma rację – poważnie przyznał Józef – oszczędzać to wielka cnota. No więc jutro będę w kościele, do widzenia. Kiwnął jej głową i wyszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju. – Piotrze – powiedział – proszę wypuścić pannę Bulkowską. Po jej wyjściu zabrał się do zaległej korespondencji. Przed położeniem się do łóżka zadzwonił, jak zawsze, kiedy nie spędzali razem wieczoru, do Lusi i życzył jej słodkich snów. Nazajutrz nadeszły plany szczegółowe dworu w Terkaczach. Architekt Wiązaga oczywiście wszystko zrobił po swojemu. W załączonym liście podał, że chcąc swoich klientów pozbawić kłopotu związanego z wewnętrznym urządzeniem domu, sam zaprojektuje wszystkie meble, tapety itd. oraz wskaże obrazy, które należy nabyć do nowej siedziby. – Nie można mu odmówić apodyktyczności – uśmiechnęła się pani Szczerkowska po przeczytaniu listu Wiązagi – ale o tyle ma rację, że w ten sposób całość utrzymana zostanie w jednym stylu. Ta opinia pani Szczerkowskiej przyszła w pomoc Józefowi, daremnie usiłującemu przekonać Lusię, że jest teraz za późno na zatargi z Wiązagą. Na wszelki wypadek poszedł Józef z planami do jednego ze znanych architektów, inżyniera Doroszewicza, by sprawdzić, co ten o tym powie. Doroszewicz, starszy już jegomość, skrytykował to i owo, lecz na ogół osądził pracę Wiązagi przychylnie. Józef skrzętnie zanotował zastrzeżenia i tegoż popołudnia odesłał plany Wiązadze z oświadczeniem, że akceptuje je pod warunkiem przeprowadzenia takich a takich drobnych zmian. Powołał się przy tym na autorytet Doroszewicza. Nie chcąc wtajemniczać Lusi w swoje sprawy rodzinne, powiedział jej, że idzie na posiedzenie i pojechał na ślub Natki. W kościele było bardzo mało osób. Krewni pani Bulkowskiej, których prawie nie znał, i matka pana młodego, sędziwa staruszka w koronkowym czepeczku, która specjalnie przyjechała na ślub syna z Poznania. Poza tym kilka kumoszek z kamienicy na ulicy Freta. Te stały zwartą grupą i całą swoją uwagę koncentrowały na osobie Józefa, pamiętanego z dawnych czasów, a dziś bogacza całą gębą... Natka w welonie i w białej sukni wyglądała jeszcze starzej i jeszcze bardziej nędznie niż na co dzień. Cześniak natomiast we fraku robił bardzo dodatnie wrażenie. Ślub był cichy, dzięki czemu w ciągu kwadransa się skończył. Państwo młodzi najpierw zbliżyli się do swoich matek, później do Józefa. Złożył im życzenia i wyszedł z kościoła. Ilekroć zetknął się z tą swoją rodziną, zawsze odnajdował w sobie to przykre uczucie jakby pretensji do niej, że stoi na tak dalece niższym szczeblu społecznym od niego. Może u podłoża tego uczucia tkwił też i rodzaj wstydu za siebie, że nie zdołał wypełnić tej różnicy należnym poczuciem więzi rodzinnej i wdzięczności za ich życzliwość. Myślał też i o swoim ślubie. Nie będzie na nim oczywiście ani ciotka Michalina, ani Natka – nikt z jego rodziny. Redaktor Swojski przecież jej nie zastąpi. Gdyby żył stryj Cezary... Zresztą na refleksje i rozmyślania mało mu teraz pozostawało czasu. Lwią część dnia spędzał z Lusią, resztę dzielił między firmę, redakcję i zarząd Ligi. Dni mijały prędko. Mieszkanie było już gotowe. Na trzy dni przed datą ślubu Józef zamówił sliping i załatwił wizy zagraniczne. Wszystko zdawało się układać według programu, gdy w przeddzień uroczystego dnia, o godzinie jedenastej wieczór, kiedy Józef układał się właśnie do snu, zadzwonił telefon. – Panie Józku – usłyszał głos Lusi, zanim jeszcze zdążył powiedzieć „hallo”. – Jestem, jestem, co się stało? – Niech pan czym prędzej przyjdzie, czym prędzej. W głosie jej brzmiało przerażenie. – Na Boga! Co się stało? – Prędzej, prędzej! – Już jadę! – krzyknął i zapomniawszy nawet powiesić słuchawkę, zaczął się w pośpiechu ubierać. W trakcie tego rzucił okiem na zegarek, a skonstatowawszy, że już stracił pięć minut naciągnął spodnie, narzucił palto i chwycił kapelusz. W przedpokoju przyszło mu na myśl, że dobrze będzie na wszelki wypadek wziąć rewolwer. Bóg wie, co się tam dzieje. Dopadł na rogu taksówkę i po kilku minutach dzwonił już do bramy na Wilczej. Miał wielką ochotę zapytać stróża, czy nie wie, co się tam dzieje, ale zreflektował się i wbiegł na schody. Drzwi od mieszkania były uchylone, w progu stała Lusia, cała drżąca, z rozrzuconymi włosami, w pidżamie. – Co się stało? Chwyciła go za rękę i zatrzasnęła drzwi. – Wuj! – powiedziała szeptem. – Co wuj? – Dostał jakiegoś strasznego ataku... Zdaje się, że zwariował ... Boże! – A gdzie jest? – Tam, w sypialni... – A gdzież pani Szczerkowska? – Też tam... Słyszałam jej straszny, ale to straszny krzyk!... I nie wiem, co robić... Zadzwoniłam do pana... – No, trzeba tam wejść. – Nie można. Drzwi zamknięte na klucz. – Kto zamknął? – Wujenka weszła do niego i zamknęła za sobą, bo wuj chciał wyjść. Boże! Może on ją zabił?! – A gdzie służący? – z oburzeniem zawołał Józef. – Ignacy od obiadu nie wrócił, poszedł szukać wuja. A kucharka? – Kucharka albo śpi, albo udaje, że śpi. Ona strasznie boi się pijaków. – Nie rozumiem. Więc pan Szczerkowski wrócił sam? – Tak. Ja nie widziałam jak przyszedł. Wiem tylko, że wujenka ułożyła go w sypialni, a później on chciał, by mu dać wódki, i strasznie krzyczał, wywracał meble, i później chciał wyjść. Wtedy weszła tam wujenka... i on pewno rzucił się na nią... Nie wiem!... – Psiakrew! – zaklął Józef – właściwie należałoby sprowadzić pogotowie ratunkowe lub policję... – Nie, nie, może to niepotrzebne, niech pan najpierw sprawdzi. Zbliżyli się do drzwi sypialni i zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Wewnątrz panowała zupełna cisza. Józef zapukał raz, drugi, później nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi były zamknięte na klucz od wewnętrz. – Ona nie żyje! Ona nie żyje! – szeptała Lusia. – Trzeba wyłamać – zdecydował się. – Tak, tak. Józef był dość silny, lecz i drzwi były mocne. Odchylał się i uderzał ramieniem coraz mocniej, nasłuchując po każdym uderzeniu. Nie ustępowały. – Chyba nie dam rady – powiedział, rozcierając obolałe ramię – może zawołać stróża? – Boże! Trzeba prędzej, niech pan jakimś ciężarem! O, niech pan weźmie ten blat stolika. Istotnie, ciężki, marmurowy blat zdawał się być pewnym narzędziem. Udźwignąwszy go z trudnością, Józef z całej siły uderzył w drzwi. I teraz nie ustąpiły, lecz wypadł z nich duży filong. To wystarczyło. Lusia wsunęła rękę do wnętrza i przekręciła klucz w zamku. W sypialni było ciemno. Drżącymi rękoma odszukała kontakt tuż przy drzwiach i zapaliła lampę. Pośrodku pokoju na podłodze leżała pani Szczerkowska. Miała pokrwawioną twarz i ręce, widocznie odłamkami szkła z rozbitego klosza, których wokół było pełno. Opodal pod stołem pół siedział bezwładnie pan Szczerkowski, trupio blady i też pokrwawiony. – Jezus! – krzyknęła Lusia i zatoczyła się – niechże pan coś robi! Ratuje! Józef przykląkł przy pani Szczerkowskiej i zaczął szukać pulsu. Nie mógł go znaleźć, ale stwierdził, że jej ciało jest ciepłe. – Na pewno żyje – odetchnął. Co do życia pana Szczerkowskiego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Po prostu spał, a z jego uchylonych ust świszczący oddech wydobywał nieznośny odór alkoholu. Wespół z Lusią podnieśli panią Szczerkowską i ułożyli na kanapie. – Jednak zadzwonię po pogotowie ratunkowe – niepewnie powiedział Józef. – Nie, nie, niech pan odszuka w katalogu: doktor Jarecki, doktor Jan Jarecki, Mokotowska pięćdziesiąt dziewięć i niech pan mu powie... Lusia zwilżyła chusteczkę w wodzie kolońskiej i próbowała cucić panią Szczerkowska, która robiła wrażenie martwej. Biegając wśród poprzewracanych mebli, na próżno szukała flakonu z amoniakiem. Tymczasem Józef po kilku próbach zdołał się połączyć z doktorem Jareckim, który na szczęście jeszcze nie spał. – Ja tu dzwonię od państwa Szczerkowskich. Czy nie mógłby pan doktor natychmiast przyjść? – Mam gości. Czy to Ignacy mówi? – Nie... Tu mówi Domaszko. Moje uszanowanie panu doktorowi. – Moje uszanowanie. Co tam, pana Szczerkowskiego znowu przywieźli nieprzytomnego? – Nie, gorzej. Stało się nieszczęście. Przyszedł sam do domu i dostał ataku furii. Przy tym rzucił lampą w panią Szczerkowską i ona leży teraz nieprzytomna, nie daje znaku życia. Próbowałem... Trzask słuchawki przerwał mu. Widocznie doktor położył tubę. W pięć minut zjawił się zdyszany i zaczął badać omdlałą. – Niech pan wyjdzie – powiedział szorstko do Józefa, przyglądającego się jego zabiegom. – Panno Lusiu, proszę mi podać zimną wodę. Józef poszedł do salonu, usiadł i czekał. W stojącym naprzeciw lustrze zobaczył, że ma zwichrzone włosy, że jest bez kołnierzyka i że w ogóle wygląda nieprzyzwoicie. – Taka awantura – myślał – i to akurat w przeddzień naszego ślubu! To się nazywa pech. Usłyszał szmer otwieranych drzwi, więc wyjrzał do przedpokoju. Okazało się, że to wrócił Ignacy. Już z samego wyglądu Józefa domyślił się, że pan wrócił, i że musiało się stać jakieś nieszczęście. Józef właśnie zaczął mu opowiadać, co i jak zaszło, gdy do przedpokoju weszła Lusia z gumowym pęcherzem i wysłała Ignacego po lód. – Panno Lusiu – próbował zatrzymać ją Józef – jakże tam?... – Lepiej – odpowiedziała i zniknęła za drzwiami. Znowu minął kwadrans oczekiwania, póki nie przyszedł Ingacy: – Może pan pomoże mi przenieść naszego pana do gabinetu? – Owszem, a jakże pani? – Oddycha, ale doktor wciąż głową kręci. – Nie odzyskała przytomności? – Nie. Weszli na palcach do sypialni, wyglądającej teraz jak ambulatorium. Lusia właśnie podawała doktorowi pudełko z zastrzykami podskórnymi. Pani Szczerkowska półsiedziała, oparta o stos poduszek, do pasa obnażona, z zamkniętymi oczyma i wciąż trupio blada. Z trudem wydobyli spod stołu bezwładnego pana Szczerkowskiego i z wielkim wysiłkiem przenieśli go do gabinetu. Posadzimy go tymczasem na fotelu – powiedział służący – gdy pościelę na otomanie, rozbiorę go i ułożę. Sina twarz nieprzytomnego tak oparta była o poręcz fotela, że z półotwartych ust ściekała gęsta ślina. Pokój napełnił się ohydnym odorem fermentującego alkoholu. Józefowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Zakrywając nos i usta chusteczką, zapytał: – Ignacy da sobie sam radę? – i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł. Napił się w jadalni zimnej wody, zjadł znaleziony plasterek cytryny i znowu czekał w salonie. Dopiero około drugiej wszedł doktor. – No jakże, doktorze? – zerwał się Józef. – Hm... na razie nie umiem nic powiedzieć. – Ale żadnych śmiertelnych ran nie ma? – Ran? Nie. Drobne zadrapania. Ale mam wrażenie, że otrzymać musiała silne uderzenie w okolice serca lub też padając... hm... Dość, że stan jest poważny. – Boże drogi! A jest już przytomna? – Owszem. Chciała nawet mówić, ale zabroniłem. Pan jest narzeczonym panny Hejbowskiej? – Tak... – Hm... Czy pan nie potrafiłby nakłonić ją, by zgodziła się sprowadzić pielęgniarkę? Wolałbym, by ktoś plus minus obznajomiony z medycyną czuwał nad chorą. Mogą być potrzebne zastrzyki kamfory, a panna Lusia tego nie potrafi. – Ależ naturalnie, panie doktorze. Zaraz pomówię z narzeczoną. – To dobrze, ja jeszcze zajdę do tego nieszczęśliwca. Józef podszedł na palcach do drzwi sypialni. Były przymknięte, lecz przez wybity filong zobaczył Lusię, siedzącą przy łóżku na niskim pufie. Szlafroczek jej rozchylił się i Józef szybko się cofnął, gdyż ujrzał małą okrągłą pierś (takiej nie miała żadna kobieta na świecie!). Cichutko zapukał. Po sekundzie uchyliła drzwi. – Co takiego? – zapytała szeptem. – Panno Lusiu – odpowiedział jeszcze ciszej – niech pani pozwoli sprowadzić pielęgniarkę. Potrząsnęła głową. – Ależ dlaczego? Przecież pani się strasznie przemęczy przez noc! – Wujenka nie znosi pielęgniarek. Będę czuwała sama. – Ależ pani nie potrafi zrobić zastrzyku. – Owszem. Robiłam nie raz. Zresztą doktor już mi objaśnił i nie ma o czym mówić. Proszę, niech pan idzie do domu. – Za nic w świecie. Nie mogę przecież pani zostawić samej! – Panie Józku – powiedziała stanowczo – nic mi pan nie pomoże, a tylko sprawi kłopot. Dobranoc. Kiwnęła mu głową i zamknęła drzwi. Ponieważ nie mógł zdobyć się na wejście do gabinetu, gdzie był doktor Jarecki, czekał nań w przedpokoju, gdyż sam nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Doktor orzekł, że najlepiej zrobi, gdy pójdzie do domu. – Ależ panna Lusia strasznie się przemęczy, doktorze, a jutro nasz ślub i wyjeżdżamy w podróż do Szwajcarii! – Fiuuu! – gwizdnął lekarz – z tego wszystkiego to chyba nic nie będzie, o ile znam pannę Lusię. – Co doktor mówi? – przeraził się Józef – ależ to niemożliwe! Wszystko ustalone. Kaplica zamówiona, zaproszenia rozesłane, bilety kupione! – Panie, gdybym ja był pańską narzeczoną, miałby pan rację, przekonując mnie... – Ale doktorze, czy zachodzi obawa śmierci pani Szczerkowskiej! Bo chyba to jedynie mogłoby wpłynąć na odłożenie ślubu. – Zachodzi właśnie ta obawa – krótko odpowiedział lekarz i zwrócił się do lokaja: – Jeżeli stan pani pogorszy się, proszę do mnie dzwonić. Do widzenia. Józef do czwartej siedział sam w salonie, wreszcie za radą służącego pojechał do domu. O położeniu się do łóżka nawet nie myślał. Obudził Piotra i opowiedziawszy mu całą tę okropną historię, kazał przyrządzić sobie czarną kawę. O dziesiątej zatelefonowała Lusia. – Wujenka ma się lepiej. Przed chwilą właśnie był doktor. – Chwała Bogu! – Jednak jest wciąż osłabiona, a stan jej serca doktor nie uważa za zadowalający. Biedna wujenka... – No, a jakże czuje się pani kochany wujaszek? – zapytał prawie ze złością. – Nie rozumiem pańskiego tonu – odpowiedziała po pauzie – panie Józefie, czy pana nie stać na odczucie nieszczęścia tego człowieka? Józef zaczął ją przepraszać i tłumaczyć się, że bynajmniej nie ironizował. Gdy zapytał nieśmiało, czy ślub nie ulegnie odłożeniu, Lusia powiedziała: – Miałam taki zamiar, ale wujenka zażądała stanowczo, by ślub dziś się odbył. Nie chciała słyszeć o przełożeniu terminu... – Jakże to mądra i zacna kobieta! – wybuchnął z entuzjazmem Józef. – O, ja ją uwielbiam. Ledwo mówi, biedactwo, a już myśli o wszystkich, tylko nie o sobie. – Złote serce – potwierdził Józef – wyrzeka się towarzystwa swojej ukochanej siostrzenicy. – O, ale ja ani myślę wyjeżdżać – przerwała Lusia – czy pan przypuszcza, że mogłabym w takiej chwili opuścić wujenkę? – Bilety już kupione– jęknął Józef. – I cóż z tego? – zapytała chłodno. – No, nic, oczywiście zmarnują się, ale skoro... – Przepraszam, wołają mnie do wujenki. Niech pan przyjdzie zaraz. Położyła słuchawkę. Józef był struty. Nagle przypomniały mu się słowa pani Krotyszowej: – Lusia to panna z zasadami. – Psiakrew! – zaklął. W takim nastroju i w takich okolicznościach odbył się ślub pana Józefa Domaszki z panną Lusią Hejbowską. Noc poślubną, tę wymarzoną noc poślubną, spędził pan młody przy biurku, popijając czarną kawę i likier, z goryczą myśląc o żonie z zasadami, czuwającej w tę noc przy łóżku jakiejś wujenki. – Dla zwykłego kaprysu! Mogła to z zupełnym powodzeniem zrobić pierwsza lepsza pielęgniarka! Pił coraz więcej i coraz siarczyściej klął tego pijaka Szczerkowskiego. – Bydlę! Przez tego alkoholika! Wszystko przez niego! Ładny prognostyk na przyszłość! Psiakrew... Piękne małżeństwo. Józef wiedział, że właściwie sam był temu winien. Gdyby umiał rzecz postawić twardo, gdyby umiał powiedzieć: – Jesteś moją żoną, moja droga, i ja decyduję, co masz robić. Proszę pożegnać się, natychmiast wyjeżdżamy. O, wówczas wszystko inaczej by wyglądało. Zasady, nie zasady, a Lusia musiałaby podporządkować się jego woli. – Od początku kwestia naszego wzajemnego stosunku była źle postawiona – doszedł do wniosku i wypił dwa kieliszki jeden po drugim. – A! ta wujenka – zorientował się – trzyma ją przy sobie, zamiast kazać iść do męża. Wszystko histeria! Nad ranem, zły i zmęczony zasnął w fotelu. Nazajutrz jednak okazało się, że niesłusznie miał żal do pani Szczerkowskiej. Gdy tylko przyszedł na Wilczą, oznajmiono mu, że pani chce go widzieć. Wyglądała fatalnie. Samo mówienie tak ją męczyło, że krople potu występowały na jej czole. – Winszuję panu, drogie dziecko – powiedziała, gdy ucałował jej ręce – i życzę, byście byli ze sobą najszczęśliwsi. – Serdecznie dziękuję wujence – pocałował ją powtórnie w rękę. – Wczoraj czułam się taka słaba, że nie zdobyłam się na wyprawienie tej upartej Lusi. Ona jest taka dobra dla mnie, że... nie zdaje sobie sprawy, iż krzywdzi i siebie, i pana... – Ależ to bardzo szlachetnie z jej strony – zaprzeczył – proszę, niech mi wujenka wierzy, że sam jestem Lusi wdzięczny za to, iż czuwa przy pani, której oboje tyle serca zawdzięczamy. – Nie, drogi panie Józefie. To nie ma żadnego sensu. Zresztą mój mąż już czuje się dobrze i on będzie przy mnie. Niech pan dziś zabiera koniecznie swoją żonę. – Po cóż ten pośpiech, wujenko?... Zatrzymała go ruchem ręki: – Powiedziałam. Mam jej dość. Niech ją pan zabiera. Na te słowa weszła właśnie Lusia i Józef spotkał ją triumfującym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnęła się blado. Cały dzień spędzili na Wilczej. Pan Szczerkowski w ogóle nie pokazał się. Służący powiedział, że pan śpi, bo w nocy będzie siedział przy pani. Jeszcze przed kolacją kufry Lusi zostały załadowane na platformę i odwiezione do mieszkania małżeńskiego. Około dziesiątej, pożegnawszy się z panią Szczerkowską, wyszli na ulicę. – Pójdziemy pieszo – oświadczyła Lusia. – Może dla odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem przejedziemy się przez miasto? – zaproponował. – Nie, dziękuję. Wolę przejść się. Szli w milczeniu. Do czego to podobne – myślał Józef – oto jesteśmy małżeństwem, idziemy do domu pieszo, na drugi dzień po ślubie... Ona myśli tylko o swojej wujence, ja się irytuję. Zacisnął zęby. Wszystko nie tak jak u ludzi! – Przed wieczorem padał deszcz – odezwała się Lusia – powietrze jest tak ożywczo chłodne. – Owszem, padał, nawet dość duży – odpowiedział i nie mógł znaleźć dalszego tematu do konwersacji. Bo rzeczywiście, czyż o tym powinni mówić ze sobą? W takiej chwili! Deszcz! Rozmowa o pogodzie! Chciałby ją wziąć pod rękę i szeptać najczulsze słowa, chciałby zapewniać ją, że jest taki szczęśliwy, że zrobi wszystko, by i ją uczynić najszczęśliwszą istotą na ziemi, że wytęsknił tę chwilę, wymarzył, że dom stanie się teraz dla niego naprawdę domem... Gdzież tam! Pod pachą trzymała książkę o chorobach serca, którą jej przyniósł doktor Jarecki, miała zmarszczone brwi i jej myśli, oczywiście, były tak daleko, że tylko ośmieszyłby się, występując teraz ze swymi czułościami; z czułościami, do licha, chyba bardziej odpowiednimi w takiej sytuacji, niż rozmyślania o chorych wujenkach i pijackich wujaszkach. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego sarkastycznych przypuszczeń, powiedziała: – Jutro o ósmej chciałabym już być przy wujence, bo wuj będzie czuwał przez całą noc, a sam jest niezdrów. – Czy to jest konieczne, kochanie – zaczął łagodnie, zamierzając jakoś zmienić nastrój, lecz ona ucięła z miejsca: – Dla mnie konieczne. – Doprawdy – zaśmiał się nieszczerze – nie mam zbyt wiele powodów, by odczuć, że nie jestem już kawalerem, lecz od wczoraj mam żonę. Spojrzała nań ostro i zapytała: – Czy pan rzeczywiście nie widzi, co jest moim obowiązkiem? – Pan? Jak to pan? – podchwycił prawie z rozpaczą w głosie. – Więc czy ty nie widzisz tego? – poprawiła się. Słowo „ty” zabrzmiało w jej ustach tak twardo, szorstko, obojętnie, że aż się wstrząsnął. Milczał. Milczał, bo w ogóle nie słyszał pytania, bo wszystko zamknęło się w nim, zatrzasnęło pod tym tonem, jakim wypowiedziała swoje pierwsze „ty”... Lusia inaczej zrozumiała jego milczenie i odezwała się jeszcze chłodniej: – Jak chcesz. Jestem twoją żoną i masz prawo nie pozwolić mi na spełnienie nawet tego, co uważam za swój obowiązek. – Lusiu!– krzyknął z przerażeniem. – Muszę zastosować się do twojej woli – powiedziała i spostrzegł, że drżą jej usta. – Ależ Lusiu, czy ja coś podobnego mówiłem? – zawołał boleśnie. – Czyż żądałem? Czy chociażby prosiłem cię, byś zmieniła swoje zamiary? - Nie, ale myślałeś o tym - odpowiedziała urywanym głosem. - Lusiu, kochanie, ja marzyłem o tym, ale przecież rozumiem, przecież wiem, że postępujesz jak należy. Jak możesz tak źle o mnie sądzić? Nie odpowiedziała, gdyż stali już przed bramą, a stróż, widocznie poinformowany przez służbę, czekał na nich, otworzył i rzucił się do całowania rąk nowej pani i składania życzeń. - Dziękuję panu, bardzo dziękuję - powiedziała Lusia. Józef wsunął mu w rękę, pospiesznie wydobyty z pugilaresu banknot i weszli na schody. Gdy znaleźli się na pierwszym piętrze Lusia wzięła Józefa za rękę i powiedziała cicho: - Przepraszam cię, Józku. - Boże - jęknął - myślałem, że już mnie nie kochasz! Zaczął obsypywać jej rękawiczki pocałunkami, przy czym książka o chorobach serca z hałasem spadła na ziemię. We drzwiach czekał stary Piotr, kucharka i świeżo zainstalowana pokojówka. Piotr trzymał tacę z chlebem i solą. Lusia wzruszyła się tym i pocałowała starego w czoło. W mieszkaniu cicho było i smutnie. Przy stole wspaniale nakrytym do kolacji nikt nie usiadł, nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na powódź kwiatów, w których tonęło mieszkanie. Józef oprowadził Lusię po wszystkich pokojach, opowiadając, pokazując, wyjaśniając. Roztargnionym wzrokiem wodziła po ścianach i słuchała z bladym uśmiechem jego mowy, wyglądała jednak tak, jakby nie słyszała ani słowa. - Nie podoba ci się nasz dom - powiedział ponuro. - Ale, cóż znowu - zaprzeczyła - owszem, bardzo się podoba. - Tak? - bąknął z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem w głosie. - Zapewniam cię Józku. Tylko widzisz... Ja jestem bardzo zmęczona. Przez dwie doby nie zasnęłam ani na chwilę. Teraz dopiero spostrzegł, że Lusia jest strasznie blada i że ledwie trzyma się na nogach. - Boże drogi - żałował - biedactwo, kochanie moje, trzeba natychmiast położyć się do łóżeczka. Czym prędzej zakrzątnął się. - Anielciu! Proszę pani pomóc rozebrać się! Czy kąpiel już gotowa? - Tak jest, proszę pana. - Więc idź, kochanie - zwrócił się do Lusi - gdy już będziesz w łóżeczku, ucałuję twoje rączyny na dobranoc. Sypialnia, duży pokój, podzielona była muślinową zasłoną na dwie części. Józef, rozbierając się w swojej, słyszał, jak Lusia wyszła z łazienki i nie chcąc krępować jej swoją obecnością prędko narzucił szlafrok i przeszedł do gabinetu. Gdy po pięciu minutach doszedł do przekonania, że Lusia jest już w łóżku, ostrożnie wszedł do sypialni. - Już w łóżeczku, kochanie? - zapytał półgłosem i to zupełnie niepotrzebnie, gdyż widział doskonale, że leży pod kołdrą. Pochylił się nad nią. Równy, spokojny oddech i zamknięte oczy nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości. Lusia spała. Oczywiście o budzeniu jej nie pomyślał ani przez chwilę, byłoby to nieludzkie. A jednak... gorycz napełniła serce Józefa: - Oto moja druga noc poślubna. Staję się doprawdy komicznym małżonkiem. Wcale nie chciało mu się spać. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością, nie tknąwszy posłania na swym łóżku, przesiedziałby noc w gabinecie, aż Lusia wstanie i zobaczy, jakie są skutki jej postępowania... Z drugiej jednak strony Lusia może się nań obrazić za jego niewyrozumiałość dla jej przemęczenia, za egoizm (ona to gotowa tak nazwać!), który pozwala mu na tego typu szantaż. Zresztą, jakby to wyglądało wobec służby? Po długich kalkulacjach wybrał pośredni sposób: położy się na łóżku w szlafroku i oka nie przymknie. Tak też zrobił. Niestety, już po godzinie ogarnęła go senność i z kolei doszedł do przekonania, że wszelka komedia jest nonsensem, a przede wszystkim należy się wyspać. Gdy obudził się, było już po dziesiątej. Zerwał się na równe nogi i sprawdziwszy, że Lusi w łóżku nie ma, zapukał do drzwi łazienki. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. – Psiakrew! – zaklął– tak zaspać! Pewno już je śniadanie. Okazało się, że ani nawet śniadania nie chciała jeść, tylko bardzo się spieszyła, kazała sprowadzić taksówkę i pojechała na Wilczą. – Dlaczego Anielcia mnie nie obudziła!? – huknął Józef na pokojówkę. – Bardzo przepraszam, proszę pana – broniła się dziewczyna – ale pani nie kazała. Pytałam, ale pani nie kazała. Józef był wściekły do południa. Przysięgał sobie, że nawet nie zadzwoni na Wilczą, a wieczorem pójdzie do knajpy i wróci pijany. Po południu wściekłość przeszła w melancholię: ani zadzwoni, ani pójdzie do knajpy. Gdy o czwartej Piotr zapytał, czy pani będzie na obiedzie, a Józef w jego głosie odczuł cień zgorszenia i współczucia, rozczulił się i długo, siedząc w sypialni, gdzie pachniały perfumy Lusi, ocierał łzy. Przecież ona zadzwoni, przecież powinna zadzwonić – wmawiał sobie. Lecz telefon milczał wciąż jak zaklęty. Żeby chociaż ktoś ze znajomych zatelefonował. Ale nie, powymierali wszyscy, czy co? Nagle uświadomił sobie, że przecie wszyscy są przekonani, że on teraz odbywa swą podróż poślubną, że oboje z Lusią rozkoszują się widokami Alp... – A tymczasem ja siedzę tu, jak kleks na papierze, i gryzę się. A Lusia... Biedna Lusia, i ona zamiast pięknej podróży musi siedzieć przy chorej, zmęczona... Dzięki Bogu, że chociaż się wyspała! Może nawet nie ma czasu zatelefonować do niego, do męża... A on tak się zawziął na to biedactwo. Do knajpy chciał iść! Rzeczywiście jestem egoistą i to w najgorszym gatunku. Zerwał się i pojechał na Wilczą. Na jego spotkanie wybiegła Lusia. Była wesoła i uśmiechnięta. – Jesteś nareszcie! – zawołała. – Nie mogłam się doczekać. Jestem bardzo głodna. – Czekałaś, kochanie, z obiadem? – spytał wzruszony. – Tak, naturalnie! – Lusieńko! A ja czekałem w domu! – No, już więcej tego nie będzie. Dziś tu jemy ostatni raz. – Cudzie mój najsłodszy – ucałował jej ręce. – Widzisz jak się trochę wyspałaś, dziś masz czarujący humorek. – Ach, jestem świetnie usposobiona, bo dowiedziałam się, że wujence jest znacznie lepiej. Będzie mogła już jutro wstać. I Słowa te oblały Józefa zimną wodą. Myślał, że on jest powodem jej radości, że Lusia chce mu wynagrodzić oziębłość ostatnich dni... Zresztą, wolał o tym nie myśleć. Widział ją roześmianą, figlarną i śliczną jak dawniej. Oby tylko nic zmieniła się więcej. Pan Szczerkowski znowu się nie pokazał. Józef siedział po obiedzie wraz z Lusią przy pani Szczerkowskiej, która czuła się już dobrze i pogodnie rozprawiała o wszystkim. – Niech sobie wujenka wyobrazi – szczebiotała Lusia – jaką sensację dziś rano przeżyłam... – No, jaką, drogie dziecko? – Budzę się i moje przerażenie! Jestem w jakimś nieznanym pokoju. Przez dobre pięć minut nie mogłam sobie uprzytomnić skąd się tam znalazłam. – Lusieńko!– z wyrzutem powiedział Józef. – Potem wstaję i myślę sobie, a to ładna historia! Jak ja musiałam być zmęczona, skoro... no i mniejsza o to – zarumieniła się – dość, że ostrożnie zaglądam za kotarę, patrzę, mój pan i władca śpi, a przy tym ma tak smutną minę, taką zmartwioną... – No, nie dziwię się mu – lekko wtrąciła pani Szczerkowska. – Biedactwo – ciągnęła Lusia – naprawdę chciałam go pocałować, bo pewno miał jakiś przykry sen, ale wolałam go nie budzić, więc tylko z daleka posłałam mu buziaka. – Lusiu – westchnął Józef – postąpiłaś okrutnie. – Widzisz, Józku, ja jeszcze nie mam małżeńskiej wprawy... – tłumaczyła się figlarnie. Tym razem wracali wieczorem do domu w całkiem innym nastroju. Lusia śmiała się, mówiąc, że to lepiej, że nie pojechali w podróż poślubną, bo to niemądry zwyczaj, a i tak mogą sobie teraz odseparować się od świata, bo wszyscy myślą, że ich nie ma w Warszawie. Dopiero teraz zrobiła prawdziwą lustrację mieszkania, drobiazgowy przegląd wszystkiego. Niektóre rzeczy bardzo się jej podobały, w innych zapowiedziała nieodzowne zmiany, lecz na ogół była zachwycona swoim nowym domem. Teraz, gdy Józef wrócił z gabinetu, by jej powiedzieć dobranoc, bynajmniej nie spała, chociaż w sypialni było zupełnie ciemno. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zaczął ją całować. Nie oddawała pocałunków, lecz i nie opierała się. Jego wargi z oczu, ust i policzków przesunęły się na szyję i ramiona, i zakręciło się mu w głowie. Następstwem tego było, że zapomniał o istnieniu tuż o kilka kroków drugiego łóżka i uniósł kołderkę. Był jednak dość dobrze wychowany, by w szlafroku wchodzić do łóżka i pomimo zawrotu głowy nie zapomniał o dobrym tonie. Już tulił ukochaną żonę do piersi tradycyjnie wezbranej, gdy spotkał się z opozycją. – Nie, nie... Józku, nie... ja się wstydzę... nie... – Ależ, moje kochanie... – Nie, nie... Opamiętał się: – trzeba być delikatnym. Nie należy zachowywać się wobec takiej subtelnej istoty jak Lusia w sposób brutalny. Z czasem przyzwyczai się. W myśl tej refleksji zwinął szyki i gotował się do odwrotu, gdy niespodziewanie odczuł wyraźną niechęć ramion Lusi do wypuszczenia jego szyi. Sytuacja stawała się dlań wysoce trudna i skomplikowana. Aksamitne rączki przytrzymywały go, zdradzając wybitną różnicę zdań z rozpalonymi usteczkami, które tuż przy jego uchu z bezwzględnym uporem powtarzały: – Nie, nie, nie... Więc tak, czy nie? – tłukło mu się w mózgu iście hamletowskie pytanie. Sprawę rozstrzygnęło to, że rączki Lusi były wytrwalsze niż jej usta, które po pewnym czasie umilkły. Alea iacta est! – pomyślał Józef słowami wielkiego Cezara i zdecydował się na rezygnację z delikatności. Gdy w przyległym salonie zegar bił trzecią, Józef układał się do snu z pełną świadomością faktu, że jego małżeństwo jest nie tylko ratum, lecz i consumatum. Ranek wstał świeży, słoneczny, uroczy, najbardziej uroczy z niezliczonej masy ranków, jakie kiedykolwiek wstawały nad Warszawą w ogóle, a nad mieszkaniem Józefa Domaszki w szczególności. Jedli śniadanie, siedząc naprzeciw siebie i nie mogąc się nacieszyć swoją bliskością. Przedpołudnie upłynęło na rozpakowywaniu kufrów, przerywanym od czasu do czasu pocałunkami. Przed południem Lusia pojechała na kwadrans do wujenki. Raz, by ją odwiedzić, i dwa, by podzielić się z nią wrażeniami, jakie zdołała zebrać od wczorajszego wieczora. Obiad znowu jedli we dwójkę, po obiedzie poszli na przechadzkę do parku Paderewskiego, wracając, znowu wstąpili do pani Szczerkowskiej i przed kolacją byli już w domu. A później przyszła noc jeszcze piękniejsza niż ubiegła, bowiem pozbawiona zawiłych wątpliwości i skomplikowanych zagadnień. Gdy wstał drugi ranek, pani Lusia zarumieniona zwróciła mężowi uwagę, że jego łóżko wygląda tak, jakby na nim nikt nie spał. Na usprawiedliwienie swoje Józef zauważył, że i łóżko Lusi nie wygląda tak, jakby na nim spano. – Jesteś bezwstydny i niegrzeczny – odpowiedziała pani Lusia i dla zaakcentowania tej opinii pocałowała go w usta. Tak się zaczęło wspólne życie państwa Józefostwa Domaszków, tak mijały tygodnie, podczas których służba zdążyła przyzwyczaić się do nieobserwowania dualizmu sypialnego umeblowania przez młodych małżonków. Dokładnie w miesiąc po ślubie Józef zaczął chodzić do „Polimportu” i znowu zabrał się do pracy. Lusia czas jego nieobecności wykorzystywała na różne zajęcia domowe, których zebrało się sporo. W tymże okresie, wykorzystując nieobecność wielu znajomych w mieście, złożyli szereg wizyt, polegających przeważnie na rzucaniu biletów. Pierwszą wizytą, jaką im złożono, była wizyta redaktora Swojskiego. Wbrew oczekiwaniu Józefa i wbrew jego pragnieniu, Lusia po wyjściu redaktora oświadczyła, że jej się on zbytnio nie podoba. – Ależ, dlaczego, Lusieńko? – To taki miły, taki sympatyczny człowiek. – Tak... ale widzisz, hm... on jest, jakby tu powiedzieć... układny. – Chyba trudno to nazwać wadą?! – Może... Wydaje się takim chodzącym kompromisem. – Ach, cóż w tym złego? Właśnie dzięki temu jest w najlepszych stosunkach z wszystkimi, no literalnie z wszystkimi! On naprawdę nie tylko wrogów, lecz nawet nieżyczliwych sobie ludzi nie ma. – Ja się tym nie zachwycam – powiedziała po prostu Lusia. – Nie rozumiem cię, kochanie. – To bardzo jasne. Jak może istnieć człowiek nie mający własnego zdania, własnych wyrobionych poglądów? – Któż ci powiedział, złotko, że on ich nie ma? – Więc zachowuje je dla siebie! – Naturalnie. – Przyznam, że nie rozumiem, jak człowiek może dla uniknięcia rozbieżności zdań, godzić się na takie, których przyjąć nie powinien. – To jest umiejętność życia, Lusieńko. Lusia uśmiechnęła się. – Cieszę się, że ty nie jesteś taki. Nie umiałabym szanować ludzi tego typu. Ani szanować, ani kochać. – A jednak Swojski ma ogromne powodzenie u kobiet – zauważył Józef. – Możliwe – odcięła się – kobiety korsykańskie śpiewają entuzjastyczne pieśni o bandytach. – Lusieńko! Porównanie to jest dla Swojskiego krzywdzące. Że ktoś jest człowiekiem bez charakteru... – O, przepraszam cię – zaoponowała Lusia – on nie jest bez charakteru, tylko udaje człowieka bez charakteru dla... kariery. I wiesz, że mam wstręt do tego typu ludzi. Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu. – Jeżeli sobie nie życzysz... – zaczął Józef... – Czego, Józku? – Jeżeli nie chcesz, by Swojski u nas bywał i bym w ogóle bliżej z nim obcował... – Więc co? – No, to... to mogę się od niego odsunąć... – Józku, ja ci nie zamierzam narzucać swojej opinii. – Ale może i masz rację. – Jak to? – spojrzała nań chłodno Lusia – przecie przed chwilą byłeś wręcz odmiennego zdania? – Nie znaczy to, bym miał przy nim pozostać. Lusia wstała. Była widocznie wzburzona. – Józku – powiedziała poważnie – nie wierzę w to, nie chcę uwierzyć, byś miał być człowiekiem bez charakteru... Bo ja też takich ludzi... nie mogę szanować. Józef zmieszał się. – Źle mnie zrozumiałaś, Lusiu. – Wolałabym, by tak było. – Tak jest. Ja nie zmieniłem swego zdania, tylko przez uprzejmość dla ciebie gotów jestem zastosować się do twojego życzenia. Zaśmiała się nerwowo: – Wobec tego, Józku, proszę cię, byś mi jak najmniej robił tego rodzaju uprzejmości. Po rozmowie tej została Józefowi gorycz, której przez dni kilka nie mógł się pozbyć. – Czego ona ode mnie chce? A Lusia nie wracała więcej do tego tematu. Natomiast spostrzegł, że coraz częściej służba zwraca się doń z pytaniami w rodzaju: – Czy państwo dziś wychodzą na wieczór? – Nie wiem – odpowiadał – proszę zapytać panią. – Właśnie pani odpowiedziała, że nie wie co pan postanowił? Szedł wówczas do Lusi lub dzwonił do niej, jeżeli była na Wilczej. – Kochanie, czy pojedziemy dziś do teatru? Nie mógł pojąć dlaczego ją to irytowało, a pewnego razu nawet uczuł się obrażony. Pytał, czy pójdą wieczorem do teatru, a ona odrzekła: – Owszem, pójdziemy na „Stare związki” do „Małego”. – Przecież byliśmy na tym przedwczoraj – zauważył. – Cóż z tego? Pójdziemy jeszcze trzy razy. – Jak chcesz – odpowiedział dotknięty. I poszli. Nazajutrz, gdy zaczęła się ubierać do teatru, zrobił ponurą minę, lecz również przygotował się do wyjścia. Wówczas Lusia oświadczyła, że głowa ją boli i że nigdzie nie pójdą. – Jak wolisz – odetchnął i dodał – w takim razie przejrzę rachunki firmowe. – Czy to pilne? – zapytała. – Owszem, pilne. – To szkoda. Chciałabym, byś dziś odwiedził wujenkę Szczerkowską i omówił z nią nasz wspólny wyjazd do Jarzębowa; – Do Jarzębowa? – No, tak, czy nie wiesz, że wujenka się tam wybiera? – To tak, ale my? – Jeżeli nie chcesz jechać, to ja pojadę z wujenką. Józef przygryzł wargi: – Lusiu! I mogłabyś mnie zostawić? – Więc jedź z nami. Zawahał się. Miał bardzo ważne sprawy związane z przybyciem Weisblata z Paryża, no i posiedzenie zarządu Ligi. – Dobrze, pojadę. Tu Lusia rozpłakała się. Najzwyczajniej w świecie rozpłakała się. Trzeba być wariatem by zrozumieć kobietę – jęczał w duchu Józef. Klęknął przed nią, zaczął całować po rękach, wypytywać i prosić, by się uspokoiła, by wezwała może lekarza, zapewniać, że zrobi sam wszystko, ale to absolutnie wszystko, czego ona zapragnie. – Dosyć, dosyć! – szlochając, przerwała Lusia – zostaw mnie samą. Westchnął, wstał z kolan i przeszedł do gabinetu. Lecz długo jeszcze słyszał płacz żony. Za co ona gniewa się na mnie – bił się z myślami – za co? Serce własne wyrwałbym dla niej z piersi, w łeb sobie palnąłbym, a ona tego wszystkiego nie rozumie. Od tego dnia Lusia bardzo się zmieniła. Wprawdzie zrezygnowała z wyjazdu do Jarzębowa, lecz stała się smutna i jakby szorstka. Zaledwie dwa miesiące upłynęły od ich ślubu, a już Józef miał możność stwierdzić na własnym przykładzie, że miodowość miesięcy bywa w małżeństwie przeraźliwie krótka. Początkowo martwił się tym, później rozpaczał, wreszcie zaczął się tym irytować. Był jeszcze dość powściągliwy w określaniu usposobienia żony i ograniczał się do nazywania tego nieuzasadnionymi chimerami. Słowo „histeria” przyszło mu na myśl dopiero wówczas, gdy Lusia wpadła na nowy dziwaczny pomysł. Mianowicie oznajmiła Józefowi, że będą sobie głośno czytali. Przy tym wybierała książki wcale nie według ich wartości literackiej (a wiedział że się na tym znała wybornie!), lecz według apoteozowanych w nich typów, przy czym zawsze byli to jacyś awanturnicy, ludzie mający ćwieka we łbie, uparci, zawzięci, kłócący się ze swym otoczeniem i z całym światem, znajdujący przyjemność w waleniu głową w mur i w wybieraniu najtrudniejszego sposobu życia. Po kilku rozdziałach takiej historii Lusia zaczynała rozpływać się nad bohaterem w zachwytach. Raz czy dwa Józef zauważył z przekąsem, że w wychwalaniu tego rodzaju typów Lusia przejawia swój instynkt antyspołeczny, że występuje jako przeciwniczka porządku publicznego, że wybujały indywidualizm imponuje jej dlatego, że nie chce ocenić absurdalności kultu jednostki w prawdziwie ucywilizowanym świecie. Wówczas wywiązywały się dyskusje, w wyniku których Józef przyznawał żonie słuszność, co ją zdawało się jeszcze bardziej oburzać. Toteż później unikał sprzeciwów jak ognia. Rezultatem tego było zupełne zniechęcenie Lusi do lektury i wciąż wyraźniejsze objawy histerii. Noce, wspólnie spędzane, stały się też coraz rzadsze, i to pomimo posuniętego do szczytu nienarzucania się Józefa z amorami. Napełniało go gorzkie uczucie doznanej, a niezasłużonej krzywdy. Stawał się dla żony coraz delikatniejszy, coraz subtelniejszy, a ona odpłacała mu nieustannie rosnącym chłodem i bezprzedmiotowymi pretensjami. Wreszcie doszedł do przekonania, że życie dla nich obojga staje się piekłem, i pewnego popołudnia poszedł do pani Szczerkowskiej, by poważnie z nią o tym pomówić. Pani Szczerkowska przyjęła go w dawnym pokoiku Lusi. – Chciałbym – zaczął – prosić wujenkę o radę. Dlatego przyszedłem sam. Długo się wahałem, zanim zdecydowałem się na ten krok. Zawsze myślałem, że rzeczy, że nieporozumienia, wynikające między małżeństwem, powinny być załatwiane w domu. Ale teraz doszedłem do przekonania, że nie potrafię dać sobie rady. Nie chcę zwalać winy na Lusię, lecz nie widzę również najmniejszego uchybienia z mojej strony. A jednak jesteśmy ze sobą nieszczęśliwi. Ponieważ pani Szczerkowska milczała, powtórzył: – Jesteśmy nieszczęśliwi, wujenko, Nie wiem, nie rozumiem, pojąć nie umiem dlaczego. Kocham Lusię ponad wszystko i zdawało mi się, że i ona mnie kocha, a przynajmniej kochała za czasów naszego narzeczeństwa. I coś się w niej zmieniło. Może zbyt mało znam Lusię, może przyczyny tej zmiany tkwią w czymś innym, dość, że...– otarł chustką łzy – dość, że... jesteśmy nieszczęśliwi. Wujenka zna duszę Lusi lepiej. Przyszedłem więc prosić o radę. – Panie Józku – powiedziała spokojnie pani Szczerkowska – wiem, że jesteście nieszczęśliwi... – Ach, więc i Lusia już to wujence mówiła? – Nie, panie Józku, Lusia jest zbyt ambitna, by się miała przyznać do błędu, który popełniła, zostając pańską żoną. Józef poczerwieniał. – Wujenka znajduje, że popełniła błąd? – Nie, mój drogi, ja tego nie powiedziałam. Lusia popełniła błąd nie w tym, że za pana wyszła, lecz w tym, że wychodząc za pana nie wiedziała, iż jest pan człowiekiem o, powiedzmy, miękkim charakterze. – Nie wiedziałem, że Lusia może mnie bodaj przez chwilę oceniać inaczej. Zawsze byłem sobą. A w ogóle pierwszy raz słyszę, by jakakolwiek kobieta wolała mieć męża egoistycznego brutala, despotę, impetyka, może jeszcze takiego co by ją bił! – Owszem – uśmiechnęła się pani Szczerkowska – zapewniam pana, mój drogi, że i takich kobiet jest sporo. Ale Lusia też do nich nie należy. O ile ją znam, sądzę, że największym jej pragnieniem było mieć męża z charakterem. – To znaczy, że ja jestem człowiekiem bez charakteru? No, wie wujenka, ale to jest po prostu zabawne. Ja bez charakteru? Ja, który prowadzę dużą i, dzięki Bogu, dobrze prosperującą firmę, który jestem prezesem takiej instytucji jak Liga Patriotyzmu Gospodarczego, który, nie chwaląc się, cieszy się powszechnym szacunkiem i uznaniem, ja mam być człowiekiem bez charakteru? Pani Szczerkowska wzięła go za rękę. – Niech się pan uspokoi, panie Józku. Jeżeli pan przyszedł do mnie, żeby usłyszeć, co sądzę o przyczynach nieporozumienia, jakie tkwią między wami, to niechże pan nie posądza mnie o zamiar potępiania pana. Wszystko to, co pan powiedział, jest słuszne. Jest słuszne z wyjątkiem jednego. Pan jest naprawdę człowiekiem o słabej woli, człowiekiem rezygnującym i zbyt łatwo ustępliwym... to zaś w sumie składa się na... brak charakteru. Józef spuścił głowę. Pani Szczerkowska mówiła dalej swoim dźwięcznym, pogodnym głosem, którego brzmienie zdawało się być równie przekonywające jak i treść wypowiedzianych myśli. – I cóż mam robić?– zapytał bezradnie. – Nie znam pańskich możliwości, mój drogi. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, co zrobiłabym ja, gdybym się znalazła w takich warunkach. – Ja bardzo kocham Lusię – powiedział, jakby zastrzegając się przed ewentualnością rozstania. – Właśnie. Nie chcąc utracić jej uczuć, pracowałabym nad sobą. To proste. – Nad wyrobieniem charakteru? – zapytał. – Naturalnie. – W moim wieku? – podkreślił. – Proszę pana. Powiedziałam, że nie znam pańskich możliwości. Jednak sądzę, że wiek tu nie odgrywa roli. Zacząć trzeba od uznania swoich braków... Napije się pan herbaty? – Z przyjemnością. Pani Szczerkowska znikła za drzwiami, a Józef zaczął chodzić po pokoju. – Absurd – wybuchnął – każdy człowiek ma swój charakter, ja mam swój. Jak można od kogokolwiek wymagać, by zmienił charakter?... Absurd. Właśnie charakter stanowi o indywidualności człowieka. Jeżeli zatem Lusi jego charakter nie odpowiada, wtedy w ogóle nie może go kochać. Gdy wróciła pani Szczerkowska, rozpoczął z nią rozmowę o tejże sprawie, lecz z odwrotnej strony. Czy nie byłaby tak dobra i nie spróbowała pomówić na serio z Lusią? Przecie łatwiej Lusi pogodzić się z rzeczywistością, niż jemu zmieniać tę rzeczywistość. Lusia jest dość rozsądna, by jej to trafiło do przekonania. – Bo gdybym nawet włożył najwięcej dobrej woli w zastosowanie rady wujenki, gdybym wyrzekł się, jak tego chce wujenka, siebie, gdybym nawet potrafił to zrobić, czy w rezultacie nie byłoby to tylko pozą, nieszczerą grą, komedianctwem? Czy sama Lusia nie wolałaby wyrzec się tego rodzaju przemiany męża? Pani Szczerkowska obiecała, że zaraz jutro rano wstąpi do Lusi i postara się otwarcie postawić kwestię. Z tym Józef wrócił do domu. Pomimo bardzo wczesnej pory Lusia już była w łóżku i udawała (na pewno udawała!) śpiącą. Samotnie zjadł kolację, wstał wcześniej niż zwykle i poszedł do biura. Około pierwszej zatelefonował na Wilczą, lecz powiedziano mu, że pani Szczerkowskiej jeszcze nie ma. Zastał ją dopiero po drugiej. – Tu Józef, dzień dobry, wujenko. – Jak się pan ma. Jest pan pewno ciekaw czy byłam u Lusi? – Tak, wujenko. – Otóż Lusia powiedziała mi, że czuje się szczęśliwa. – Tak powiedziała? – krzyknął. – Tak. – Więc już teraz nic nie rozumiem. – Właśnie, mój drogi, pan tego nie rozumie, że Lusia za żadne skarby nie będzie się starała dzielić, chociażby ze mną, swoimi zmartwieniami. Owszem, przyznała, że doznała pewnych rozczarowań, ale nie wątpi, iż wkrótce zdoła się pogodzić z istniejącym stanem rzeczy. – A nie nie mówiła o mnie?... – Oświadczyła, że nic panu nie ma do zarzucenia. – Absolutnie nic? Podziękował pani Szczerkowskiej i położył słuchawkę: – Panna z zasadami – zaśmiał się gorzko – woli sobie i mnie, woli nam obojgu zatruć życie swymi histerycznymi zasadami niż... Ale właśnie żadnego „niż” nie umiał znaleźć i to go rozżaliło jeszcze bardziej. W gruncie rzeczy to on jej nie mógł postawić żadnego zarzutu. Był jeszcze jeden sposób – rozmówić się z nią samą. Szczerze, po prostu, otwarcie... Przez szereg dni nosił się z tym zamiarem. Wreszcie pewnej niedzieli zdecydował się po śniadaniu na tę przykrą rozmowę. – Czy możesz mi poświęcić kwadrans czasu? – zapytał. – Owszem – odłożyła dzienniki i spojrzała nań zdziwiona – słucham... – Prawdopodobnie przypominasz, sobie rozmowę, jaką miałaś z wujenką. Otóż to ja prosiłem wujenkę, by z tobą pomówiła. – Domyśliłam się tego już wtedy. – Tak? Domyśliłaś się i nic mi nie mówiłaś? – Zdawało mi się, że tobie raczej wypadało powiedzieć mi o tym. Zastanowił się i skinął głową. – Więc mniejsza o ten szczegół. Chodzi o istotę kwestii. – Słucham więc? – Otóż... jakby to powiedzieć... odnoszę wrażenie, że od pewnego czasu jesteś przygnębiona, że... zdaje się, nie odpowiadam twoim życzeniom... – Pod jakim względem? Rozłożył ręce: – Tego już nie wiem. I o to właśnie chciałem cię zapytać. Lusia spojrzała mu w oczy. – Józku – powiedziała łagodnie – doszłam do przekonania, że za mało znaliśmy się, kiedyśmy się pobierali. – Ja ciebie znałem tak dobrze, jak dziś – wyrzucił z emfazą. – Tak, ty tak. – Ale ty mnie nie znałaś? Czy chcesz przez to zrobić aluzję, że się maskowałem, że coś udawałem? Że nie byłem szczery? Głos jego drżał. – Nie, Józku, bynajmniej, byłeś sobą. Tylko ja nie umiałam na ciebie patrzeć inaczej niż przez pryzmat uczucia, które inaczej zabarwia rzeczywistość. – Aha, więc teraz już nie patrzysz przez ten pryzmat. Rozumiem. Przestałaś mnie kochać. – Józku – westchnęła – chciałabym, byś mówił spokojnie i nie stawiał akcentów na twierdzeniach, które nie są niczym innym poza retorycznym chwytem. – Lusiu, bo ja ciebie wciąż kocham, wciąż! – Widzę to, Józku. Tylko nie kochasz mnie tak, jakbym może pragnęła. Nie umiem tego wyrazić jaśniej, ale wiem, że czułabym się szczęśliwa, gdybyś był bardziej... stanowczy, gdybyś miał więcej własnego zdania, gdybyś bardziej był... czyja wiem... panem naszego domu. Józef uśmiechnął się blado: – Tak samo powiedziała mi wujenką Szczerkowska... O, dziwne są kobiety! Więc byłabyś szczęśliwa z upartym, brutalnym despotą, a nie... Zresztą... Cóż ja na to poradzę? Przecież nie będę grał farsy i udawał kogoś, kim nie jestem, co nie leży w mojej naturze. Wstał i zaczął chodzić z kąta w kąt. Lusia siedziała milcząca. – Nic mi na to nie odpowiesz? – zapytał zbolałym głosem. – Cóż ci odpowiedzieć mogę? – Nie kochasz mnie? – stanął przed nią w tragicznej pozie. – Owszem, kocham cię, Józku. Jestem twoją żoną i nigdy kochać cię nie przestanę. – Z zasady? – załamał ręce – święty obowiązek? – Józku, czym zasłużyłam sobie na ten ironiczny ton? – odezwała się z wyrzutem. – Przepraszam cię – opanował się – byłem przed chwilą nieprzyzwoity. Daruj. Ale widzisz, ja tak cierpię nad tym, że nie mogę ci dać pełnego szczęścia. Lusia uśmiechnęła się. – Pozostawmy to wszystko czasowi. Od tej rozmowy wprawdzie nic się nie zmieniło na lepsze w ich wzajemnym stosunku, jednakże Lusia robiła wszystko, by ukryć swój smutek, by nie okazywać zdenerwowania jego sposobem bycia. – Przyzwyczaję się – mówiła sobie – muszę się przyzwyczaić. I wiedziała, że nic innego jej nie pozostaje. Józef zaczął nudzić się w domu. Jak zarazy unikał rozmów z żoną na wszelkie oderwane tematy, gdyż z góry wiedział, że skończą się obustronną urazą. Jego interesami znowuż Lusia nie lubiła się zajmować, a sprawy domowe od dawna stały się jej wyłączną dziedziną. Tak było we dnie. Noce też stały się inne. Józef wprawdzie teraz nie spotykał się nigdy ze sprzeciwem Lusi, lecz z biegiem czasu nabrał jakiejś tremy. Wydawało mu się, że Lusia traktuje te uściski jako pewien serwitut, jako wypełnienie obowiązku. A chociaż miał dowody jej zmysłowości, zaczął się nawet bać czy są one prawdziwe, czy to też nie wypływa z zasad, z tych zasad, które – sam nie wiedział dlaczego – stały się jego zmorą. Coraz częściej bywał w kawiarni, gdzie spotykał się ze Swojskim, z którym czuł się najswobodniej i najlepiej. Swojski, wobec przedłużającej się nieobecności pani Krotyszowej, zaprzyjaźnił się z miłą i wesołą panienką, ekspedientką z jakiejś firmy radiowej. Toteż najczęściej spędzali czas we trójkę. Trwało to do pewnego piątku, kiedy depesza z Gdańska zawiadomiła Swojskiego o przyjeździe pani Barbary. Pociąg przychodził o dziesiątej wieczór, a pech chciał, że akurat były to imieniny owej ekspedientki i Swojski musiał z nią spędzić wieczór. Już przed południem zatelefonował do Józefa z rozpaczliwym wołaniem o ratunek. – Jeżeli pan nie pójdzie na dworzec i nie usprawiedliwi mojej nieobecności, zginę marnie. Józef starał się wykręcić, ale w końcu nie mógł odmówić. Ułożyli, że powie pani Krotyszowej, iż Swojski zmuszony był w interesach Ligi wyjechać do Łodzi i uprosił Józefa, by go wytłumaczył. Okazało się jednak, że pani Barbara wcale nie czuła się dotknięta nieobecnością Buby, a wprost przeciwnie ucieszyła się, że pierwszym znajomym, jakiego spotyka, jest Domaszko. Oczywiście odwiózł ją do domu, pomógł wnieść walizy i zabierał się do odejścia, gdy go zatrzymała: – Musi pan ze mną zostać. Jestem tak pełna wrażeń i tak wyspana, że nie wiedziałabym, co mam począć, gdybym była teraz skazana na samotność. Nawet mojej maleńkiej nie ma i pewno wróci późno. Józef został. Pani Krotyszowa opowiadała entuzjastycznie o swojej podróży, lecz jej entuzjazm miał dziwnie spokojny timbre. Później zaczęła wypytywać Józefa o jego małżeństwo, a jej sposób pytań był taki jakiś bezosobisty, taki jakby teoretyczny, że Józef, sam nie wiedząc kiedy, zaczął się zwierzać ze swoich trosk i ze swego nieszczęścia. Ponieważ zaś umysł pani Barbary należał do umysłów niedoścignionych w psychologii, zrozumiała od razu Józefa, a co więcej – odczuła istotę jego tragedii. – Widzi pani – zakończył – jak to źle być dobrym, przeciętnym człowiekiem, jak to źle związać swoje życie z życiem istoty z... zasadami. – Bardzo lubię Lusię – powiedziała pani Krotyszowa – ona jest fizycznie niesłychanie apetyczna, ale... o ile pan sobie przypomina, ostrzegałam pana przed jej charakterem. – O, tak, tak! – potwierdził – dobrze to pamiętam. – W pospolitym znaczeniu tego słowa Lusia jest oczywiście inteligentna – ciągnęła pani Barbara – ale brak jej tej subtelności, dzięki której można znaleźć tyle wdzięku w fakcie posiadania mężczyzny bez charakteru. Jakież bogactwo możliwości! Ileż w jego wyczulonej i sugestionującej się psychice możemy odnaleźć odzwierciedleń własnych myśli, ile parafraz naszych nastrojów. Trzeba tylko mieć w sobie trochę wyrafinowania... A pani Barbara Krotyszowa miała tego wyrafinowania aż tyle, by wystarczyło na zaspokojenie jej w tym względzie wymagań. Jeżeli tedy sama tak trafnie umiała ocenić walory Józefa, Józef nie mógł nie docenić walorów pani Barbary. Toteż gdy jej bardzo pachnące ręce znalazły się w pobliżu rąk Józefa, nastąpił uścisk porozumienia duchowego. Porozumienie zaś w jednej dziedzinie zwykło rozszerzać się i na dalsze. W danym wypadku nie nastąpiło nic, co by temu naturalnemu biegowi rzeczy stanęło na przeszkodzie. Józef o drugiej po północy wracał do domu z uczuciem człowieka, który nareszcie odnalazł na świecie bratnią duszę i wprawdzie nie bratnie, lecz za to nie mniej bliskie ciało. Lusia jeszcze czytała w łóżku. Pocałował ją na dobranoc, odnosząc fascynujące wrażenie popełnianego świętokradztwa. Swojski nazajutrz „przyjechał” i zjawił się na Starym Mieście, lecz już od progu, już z minki pokojówki wyczuł, że wchodzi tu w całkiem innym charakterze. Zachowanie się pani Barbary potwierdziło to bez pozostawienia żadnych wątpliwości. Oczywiście o jakimkolwiek dramacie w tym rozstaniu nie mogło być mowy. Zresztą pani Krotyszowa bynajmniej nie zamierzała wyrzekać się towarzystwa Swojskiego, a oboje mieli dość zalet na to, by stać się przyjaciółmi. Gdy tedy o oznaczonej godzinie siódmej przyszedł Józef i był zażenowany obecnością i swobodą Swojskiego, usłyszał: – Nie szokuj się tym, mój Pepi, pan Swojski składa mi właśnie „listy odwołujące” i pozostanie zawsze mile widzianym gościem, oczywiście, póki się nie znudzi. Swojski jednak nie tylko nie nudził się, lecz był w doskonałym humorze. Ponieważ rozmowa zeszła na temat ogólnie zanikającego kulturalnego życia kraju, wysunął nawet projekt zorganizowania z salonu pani Barbary nowego, całkiem nowego ośrodka kultury. – Organem tego nowego środowiska będzie „Tygodnik Niezależny”. – Jest już organem Ligi Patriotyzmu Gospodarczego – zauważył Józef. – Cóż to szkodzi? Jedno nie przeszkadza drugiemu. Zbierzemy grupę uczonych, artystów, pisarzy, a nawet dyletantów chodzących dotychczas luzem i pozbawionych wpływu na życie kulturalne. Każdy z nich chętnie do nas przystanie. Nazwiemy to – przypuśćmy – Zniczem Niezależnych... – To źle brzmi – zauważyła pani Barbara. – Więc Ogniskiem Wolnych, albo dla związania instytucji z pismem: Ogniskiem Niezależnych, co? Nikogo tu bowiem nic nie będzie obowiązywało, a będziemy mieli organizację, firmę, markę, głos! Co? – Owszem, myśl jest słuszna – przyznał Józef. – Otóż zgrupujemy kilkadziesiąt osób, wybierzemy nie zarząd, lecz, dajmy na to, Komitet Intelektualnej Więzi! Dobrze brzmi? – Owszem. – Otóż Komitet Intelektualnej Więzi Ogniska Niezależnych wybierze sobie prezesa i sekretarza, którymi powinni... – Zaraz, zaraz – przerwał Józef – a jak będzie brzmiał skrót z inicjałów? To jest bardzo ważne, bo czasami... – Skrót? – Swojski wyjął notes i szybko napisał – Komitet Intelektualnej Więzi Ogniska Niezależnych... KIWON. – Kiwon? – Tak. „Kiwon”. Dobre jest. Okazało się nawet bardzo dobre. Już przed upływem dwóch tygodni Ognisko Niezależnych grupowało powyżej setki osób, samych przyzwoitych i statecznych ludzi. Akcja werbownicza „Tygodnika” i tym razem została poparta przez kilka wpływowych organów prasowych. Utworzono też komisję organizacyjną, która wybrała władze Ogniska. Prezesem „Kiwona” został senator Labuszkiewicz, wiceprezesem – Józef Domaszko, a sekretarzem – redaktor Swojski. Próbowano z początku wysunąć żądanie ścisłego programu Ogniska i planów jego działalności, jednakże zaniechano tego, by nie krępować instytucji w jej działalności na niwie kultury, która przecież rozciąga się na wszystkie gałęzie życia publicznego i jednostkowego. Działalność ta już wkrótce zaznaczyła się przy okazji rocznicy listopadowej. Do komitetu obchodu prezydent miasta zaprosił prezydium „Kiwona”, niedługo zaś potem w publicznym sporze o utworzeniu Akademii Literackiej głosy „Kiwonów” zaważyły dobitnie na szali, przechylając ją na korzyść tejże Akademii. Wprawdzie w rosnących szeregach „Kiwona” przeważał element nie artystyczny lecz dyletancki, jednakże grupując mecenasów i znawców wszelkiej Sztuki, Wiedzy i Kultury „Kiwon” stanowił zbawczy element umiaru, ładu i rozwagi, co należycie zostało ocenione przez całe społeczeństwo. Pierwszy w tym karnawale bal „Kiwona” zgromadził całą elitę stołeczną i dał prawie tysiąc złotych czystego zysku. Kwotę tę prezes Labuszkiewicz i wiceprezes Domaszko podczas specjalnej audiencji złożyli na ręce Prezydenta Rzeczypospolite] na budowę krążownika, który, jak to zauważyli, mógłby nosić nazwę „Kiwon”. Następstwem tego obywatelskiego czynu było odznaczenie zarówno prezesa Labuszkiewicza jak i wiceprezesa Domaszki komandoriami orderu „Polonia Restituta”. Józef był zachwycony i miał głęboki żal zarówno do Lusi jak i do pani Krotyszowej, że te nie umieją ocenić ani jego zasługi, ani pięknej kolorowej i błyszczącej nagrody, jaką otrzymał. – Kobiety w ogóle są istotami aspołecznymi – mówił z pobłażliwą ironią, przyglądając się sobie w lustrze. Istotnie pani Barbara, która początkowo bardzo pochwalała ideę stworzenia „Kiwona”, po pewnym czasie oświadczyła, że ją to nudzi i zażądała zaprzestania zebrań klubowych w jej mieszkaniu, wobec czego Józef przeniósł się do własnego. Lusia nie sprzeciwiała się temu. W ogóle jej usposobienie poprawiło się na tyle, że Józef bez zastrzeżeń mógł uważać ją za bardzo dobrą żonę, za wzorową panią domu i miłą kobietę, która wyzbyła się dawnych niczym nieuzasadnionych chimer. Zresztą Lusia była teraz wyłącznie niemal zajęta sobą, a raczej swym błogosławionym stanem i oczekiwaniem potomka. Sprowadziła do domu mnóstwo książek o higienie i wychowaniu niemowląt i pogrążona była w ich lekturze, lub też szyła niezliczone ilości garderoby dla spodziewanego syna. Z tego powodu mniej przyjmowali i mniej bywali u znajomych, a Józef więcej miał czasu na kawiarnię ze Swojskim i na długie wizyty u pani Krotyszowej. Od czasu, gdy się tam zadomowił, musiał się też stopniowo pogodzić z dziwnym a wysoce krępującym zwyczajem pani Barbary sypiania w jednym łóżku z figlarną pokojówką i okazywania zupełnego braku zazdrości, gdy ta uważała się za równouprawnioną ze swą panią w pobieraniu świadczeń ze strony jej przyjaciela. Musiał też pogodzić się z tym, że pokojówka także nazywała go Pepi, a raczej po swojemu: Pepciuś. To wszystko gryzło Józefa przez pierwszych kilka tygodni, póki nie zwierzył się z tym w chwili szczerości redaktorowi Swojskiemu. Gdy jednak dowiedział się odeń, że wszystko to jest absolutnie zgodne z niezmienną tradycją domu pani Krotyszowej i że nawet ma swoje dobre strony – przestał się martwić, a nawet któregoś dnia przy goleniu się zauważył: – Ja rzeczywiście mam w twarzy coś perwersyjnego. Tymczasem z wiosną przystąpiono do dalszych robót w Terkaczach, gdzie mieli spędzić lato, i Józef kilkakrotnie tam jeździł, by – jak mówił Lusi – dopatrzyć tego Wiązagi. Z wiosną również ruszyły się transakcje „Polimportu”, który rozwijał się wybornie, chociaż jeden ze wspólników, pan Mech, musiał w tym czasie wyjechać do Gdańska z powodu jakiegoś nieporozumienia z policją. Na szczęście, dzięki wpływom Józefa, wszystko dało się ułożyć pomyślnie, a Mech miał odpowiadać przed sądem z wolnej stopy. Pewnego dnia, pod koniec maja, w przedpokoju mieszkania prezesa Domaszki rozległ się nieśmiały, krótki dzwonek. Stary Piotr uchylił drzwi i zawołał: – A, witam, witam panią, prosimy, prosimy, a to synek pani? – wskazał na chłopca w gimnazjalnym mundurku. – A jakże, synek – odpowiedziała pani Natka Cześniakowa, właśnie wczoraj do drugiej klasy gimnazjum zdał egzamin i przyszliśmy podziękować. Czy aby tylko nie spóźniliśmy się, bo to z ulicy Freta kawał drogi. Czy jest pan Józef? – Jest, jest, a jakże – dobrodusznie uśmiechnął się służący – zaraz zamelduję. Usadowił ich w bocznym pokoju i wyszedł. Na jego powrót czekali krótko, lecz dowiedzieli się, że „jaśnie pan poprosi za parę minut”. – A w jakimż humorze jest pan Józef? – przyciszonym głosem dopytywała się pani Cześniakowa. – Dzięki Bogu wrócił od ministra zadowolony, widać powiodło się. O, ja to zaraz wyrozumiem. Jak tylko pan w dobrym humorze, to chodzi po gabinecie, mruczy i te swoje kiwony w ruch puszcza. Pani Cześniakowa nadstawiła uszu i obciągnąwszy kurtkę stojącego obok chłopca, zapytała: – Że co puszcza? – Te, no, kiwony. Te, co to po nieboszczyku świętej pamięci panu Cezarym. Takie znaczy się figurki, co to taki chińczyk czy inszy japoniec zrobiony, że jak tylko palcem dotknąć, to on głową kiwa i kiwa, bez końca. – Aha – zdziwiła się pani Cześniakowa – i to pan Józef zajmuje się tym? – Eeee tam, zaraz zajmuje się. Ot, po prostu chodzi, mruczy, a po drodze, przechodząc koło biurka palcem... mach!... i już kiwon głową o tak... tak... Sprytnie tak zmajstrowane. Rozległy się dwa długie dzwonki i Piotr wstał: – Jaśnie pan prosi. Popychając przed sobą chłopca weszła Natka do wielkiego gabinetu. Za wielkim jak ołtarz biurkiem siedział pan Józef. – Proszę – odezwał się nie wstając. Natka, trzymając syna za rękę, drobnym krokiem przeszła przez pokój. Podał jej w milczeniu końce palców i wskazał krzesło, stojące dość daleko od biurka. Chłopak pocałował wuja w rękę i został poklepany po ramieniu: – No, winszuję ci, chłopcze. Pokażże swoje świadectwo. Rozwinął papier i przejrzał uważnie. – Otrzymałeś dobre stopnie i mam nadzieję, że i dalej będziesz się pilnie uczył, byś wyrósł na pociechę rodzicom i na dobrego obywatela kraju. – Tak jest, wujaszku – bąknął nieśmiało chłopiec – będę się starał. – To chwali się. Póki będziesz dobrym uczniem, będę cię kształcił, nie żałując funduszów. Tylko pamiętaj, żebyś i w szkole zachowywał się przystojnie, byś nauczycieli słuchał i szanował a z kolegami żył w zgodzie. Rozumiesz? – Tak jest, wujaszku – skłonił się. Był bardzo zażenowany i przygnieciony wspaniałością tego gabinetu, pełnego brązów i ogromnych mebli, dostojnością tego poważnego wielkiego pana, który wsparty na biurku od niechcenia poruszał głowami dwóch porcelanowych chińczyków, kłaniających się mu z szacunkiem, i mówił: – Pamiętaj zawsze z wszystkimi żyć w zgodzie, bo zgoda buduje a niezgoda rujnuje. Rozumiesz? A starszych należy słuchać. Że się to opłaca, najlepiej możesz widzieć po mnie. Zawsze taki byłem i dlatego, Bogu dzięki, mam teraz i znaczenie, i szacunek ludzki, i dobrze mi się wiedzie... Rozumiesz? – Rozumiem, wujaszku. Pan Józef sięgnął do portfela, wydobył banknot dwudziestozłotowy i podał chłopcu. – To masz na cukierki. Za każde dobre świadectwo będziesz dostawał tyle. Idź z Bogiem, chłopcze, a pamiętaj co ci powiedziałem. Podał mu rękę do pocałowania, Natce skinął głową. Audiencja była skończona. Teraz wyjął grube cygaro i zostawszy sam, zapalił, patrząc przez misterne kółka dymu na dwa posążki chińskie kiwające mu z aprobatą porcelanowymi głowami. Kategoria:Kiwony